


Contract of Death

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Tsuna has a Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he was five, Tsuna met an old man who took away Tsuna's fire and made him Dame. When he was six, Tsuna found a notebook on the ground. He was never Dame again."A fight over Kyoko-chan's honor? Sign the contract, loser never sees, speaks to, or otherwise interacts with Kyoko-chan again,"Reborn had to re-assess the situation when Mochida Kensuke, an otherwise arrogant and prideful young man, was found dead."He should have read the contract," Tsuna said with a smile. "You should always read the contract,"





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna read through his book on the terms used in contracts, while his Mama cooked dinner. The news played over the radio and Tsuna smiled softly at it. 

 

"Haruno Neji was arrested earlier this afternoon for the Shrine Maidan Massacre," The newswoman said. "Police reports confirm Haruno had held the Shrine Maidan's captive, only two were found alive,"

 

"Was that one of your contracts Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. 

 

"Yes Mama," Tsuna said. "Miura Haru has agreed to be a lifelong associate of mine in exchange for her cousin's safe return,"

 

Griz laughed from where she floated around the living room.  Tsuna rolled his eyes. 

 

"So many confidentiality and loyalty clauses," Griz said. "each one with a different death,"

 

"So I know which clause she breaks, if she breaks any," Tsuna said.

 

"Oh! I almost forgot," Nana said as she dished out dinner. 

 

"What is it, Mama?'

 

"Your Papa hired a home tutor, he'll be here tomorrow,"

 

"I see," Tsuna hummed. "I'll write up a contract for him to sign,"

 

"Your safety is my priority Tsu-kun," Mama said. 

 

"I know,"

 

Reborn watched the teen leave for school with a frown. Tsuna wasn't clumsy, and he didn't shriek at unexpected surprises. In fact, Reborn would bet on his new fedora that Tsuna had plenty of self-confidence. 

 

"Reborn-san?" Nana said from the kitchen table. "Before you run off after Tsu-kun, could you please sign this for me?"

 

"Sign what?" Reborn asked as he jumped onto the table. It was a contract, both Nana's and Tsuna's signatures already on the appropriate spots.

 

"You must have already filled out one when my husband hired you," Nana said. "But I'd feel better if you signed this one too. You will be tutoring my son after all,"

 

Reborn could respect the woman's desire to protect her son and to hold Reborn accountable for his actions. Reborn read through the contract with a sigh. Civilian or not,  he always read through his contracts.

 

Reborn, by agreeing to tutor Tsunayoshi Sawada, would protect Tsunayoshi Sawada and Nana Sawada to the best of his abilities or die, would keep the two Sawada's secrets or die, and would aid Tsunayoshi Sawada in his goals to the best of Reborn's ability for the next five years or die. In exchange, Nana Sawada would give Reborn a free room, food, and wouldn't report Reborn's presence nor the presence of anyone associated with Reborn to the police, should she break her end of the contract she'll develop cancer and die from it within ten years of her breaking the contract. Tsunayoshi promised not to kill the one who hired Reborn as his tutor for the next five years.

 

 "Interesting," Reborn said.

 

"Isn't it just?" Nana agreed. "Tus-kun's been writing contracts for civilian's and criminals alike since he was seven," 

 

Which explained the fatal consequences and how they knew of Reborn's arrival. Vongola Decimo or Vongola Nonno?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn signed the contract, then stepped into another room to call his now former client. Sawada Nana was his client now, and he was still going to train her son to become Vongola Decimo, but he wouldn't be taking orders from the Vongola to do so. Reborn loved the chance to cause chaos, and doing something outside of what was expected or what others did was always a source of chaos minor as it was.

 

"I'm terminating our contract," Reborn said once the current boss of Vongola picked up the phone.

 

"What happened Reborn?"

 

"I've simply decided another contract was more interesting,"

 

Reborn hung up after that and set off for his new student's school. 

 

Tsuna didn't look up from his notebook as Mochida stood over him. 

 

"I challenge you," Mochida said. "Winner gets Kyoko-chan!"

 

"Very well then," Tsuna said, tearing out a notebook page. "Are you willing to sign a contract? Sign the contract, loser never sees, speaks to, or otherwise interacts with Kyoko-chan again,"

Mochida hesitated. The entire second-year class was watching him now. If he refused to sign then his challenge would look like a bluff and Tsuna wouldn't have to show. If he did sign it, then he'd be putting his life on the line for this challenge. Everyone knew anyone who signed a contract with Tsuna was going to suffer consequences. Either way, he would lose...but if he won he'd have Kyoko. Sweet, beautiful, Kyoko-chan...

 

"I'll sign it," Mochida said, grabbing a pen. 

 

Tsuna smiled and signed the contract.

 

After school, the two stood in the old gym surrounded by their schoolmates. The moment Tsuna was given the weighted wooden sword, and the weighted armor, he smiled sadly at his opponent. 

 

The referee started the match. Mochida fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

 

"You signed a contract Mochida-senpai," Tsuna moved forward, leaving the sword and armor behind. "You broke your end of the deal already,"

 

"What's," Mochida wheezed. "What's happening to me?"

 

"Just a minor case of Bronchitis," Tsuna said standing up. "It'll go away with right treatment,"

 

"Unless..." Tsuna paused, tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful frown. "You cheated with the intent to _own_ Kyoko-chan. Tsk, tsk, tsk, that would be most unfortunate,"

 

"Why?" Mochida asked.

 

"I've heard horrible things about lung cancer Senpai," Tsuna said. "My condolences,"

 

Tsuna nodded to the members of Mochida-senpai's club before making his way out. The crowd parting for him to pass.

 

"Where are you going?"Mochida asked, coughing into his fist.  "We still have to fight!"

 

"I'm going home," Tsuna said. "You broke the contract Senpai, the rest in invalid now,"

 

Tsuna grabbed his bag and left the gym. Kyoko following him, and Hana following Kyoko. 

 

"Wait for me, Tsuna-sama,!" Haru said, joining them on their way out the gate.

 

"He didn't read nor honor the contract," Tsuna said as he walked home with his friends. "He should've read the contract,"

 

"You should always read the contract," Kyoko smiled. "It'll save your life,"

 


End file.
